


Tell me a Story

by Fluffyphanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyphanfics/pseuds/Fluffyphanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:(requested by howsweettobeacloud on Tumblr!) Phil have had one too many coffees and can't fall asleep so Dan tells him a story about two guys who meet and fall in love (maybe he tells their story but the characters having different names). ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a Story

“Phiiiiiiiwlll!” I mumbled  
“What?”  
“Can you be quiet?I am trying to sleep!”  
“I'll try to but is too hard for me to fall asleep babe and you know talking about my Neko astume is fun and....”  
“PHIL!” I complained.  
“I'm sorry, but I feel so awake! I thought you were too awake too and..”  
“How many mugs of coffee did you drink?”  
"Like 5 mugs?"  
"Oh, my god Phil!"  
“I know right?It's because I was editing and I wanted to stay awake since last night we ended up exhausted because of..”  
"I KNOW PHIL! Why dont you just try to sleep?"  
“I try to, but I really can't.”  
"Phil just sleep or you are going to be jet lagged tomorrow!"  
"But..."  
"Please Phil, just get in here with me"  
"That's what she said," Phil said with a dirty funny face  
"Phil!"  
"Come on just try to."I asked after yawning  
Fine

Then I rolled on the bed and I fell asleep and 30 minutes later I started to listen Phil singing YMCA

“It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A”  
“Baby just go to bed!”-I yawned  
“I try to, but I really can't.”  
“Did you, at least, slept a little while I was asleep?”  
“Nope, but I kissed you in your sleep.” Phil chuckled  
“I love the idea of you kissing me in my sleep, but you really need to rest. Tomorrow we are going to the US remember?” I smiled while rubbing my eyes slowly.  
“Yeah”  
“Okay try to.”  
“Tell me a story and I will try.”  
"Are you a little boy?"I joked  
"Yes, but I am such a big kisser," He said before giving me a short passionate kiss.  
“Okay. Uhmmmm which one should I tell? I asked to myself. Oh! I know now!”

“Once upon a time, there was a little boy. His name was umm.... Josh. He was depressed, sad and alone. He used to self-harm a lot, and he always used makeup to hide them all. This was because he was bisexual, and he thought bisexual people just wanted to have sex with others and he thought this was unacceptable. He was really worried. Was it just a phase? What is happening to me? Josh asked to himself. Then, he ignored his ideas. He continued dating girls and sometimes flirting with boys. His self-harm got worse, because of self-hate. Then, he met a guy on youtube called Ryan, who was a youtuber. He had amazing black hair. His eyes were so beautiful that he actually fell in love with him. After they both talked on Skype, Ryan and Josh decided to meet each other. Josh decided to stop the self-harm and admit to Ryan who he really was.The day they met, Josh decided to come out to Ryan on the Manchester eye. Right after Josh came out, Ryan kissed him instantly on the lips.They were both boyfriends. Josh decided to make a youtube channel, in honor of their relationship. They had some problems but solved them instantly. They are now a happy couple, recognized by all youtube, but their relationship is still secret. On 2022, they would get married, coming out to their fans. But for now, they live in a beautiful apartment on London, in where they cuddle and cook together. The End.”  
“So what do you think about it, Phil?” I asked him  
No response was heard.  
“Phil?” I asked again.  
I turned to see him fast asleep on the pillow, hugging my leg just like a little teddy bear.  
“Love you,” I said as I gave him a small kiss on the forehead.  
“I love us too”Phil mumbled before falling asleep again.


End file.
